


[Art] The Empress

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Tarot, The Empress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: A tarot commission for kwritesdramione.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: dissendium to dreams





	[Art] The Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/gifts).



> Happy birthday!!! MsMerlin commissioned a tarot card filled with your favorites. We had so much fun sneaking in little things and getting it just right. I hope you like it and have a fantastic, fandom filled birthday!
> 
> MsMerlin has the high quality file if you ever want to post it somewhere and I'll tag you on tumblr.


End file.
